Facing The Truth
by charlouis
Summary: When Harry and Ginny's wedding comes along, Hermione and Ron know they'll have to face each other - but can they face the TRUTH as well?


**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry that this is the third time I've had to make changes to this, but I was really unsure about where I wanted to go with this. Now I am absolutely positive about the plot. The details come later :) ****Anyway, here is the major plot line in a nutshell: Ron and Hermione DID NOT KISS IN "DEATHLY HALLOWS"! That is why this is slightly A/U, in case you were wondering. And so, the two of them are still struggling with their very deep feelings for each other. I believe that if they hadn't kissed in DH, they still probably would have taken a little longer to admit their feelings. A year or two, perhaps? Unless there was some meddling involved…**

**So, if you read this author's note (which is extremely long and boring, I apologize, but it IS important) you really don't need to re-read this chapter AGAIN, if you already read it. The only major thing is that Ron and Hermione have never been together, and they are afraid to admit their feelings to one another. But if you haven't read this chapter yet, ignore this author's note and enjoy!**

**(If anyone is still confused just PM me and I promise I will answer!)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hermione, we've got to get you refitted for your bridesmaid dress!" Ginny exclaimed at her. She had been the classic 'stressed-out bride-to-be' ever since Harry proposed to her! It was only about a month till the wedding, and it seemed as if she never stopped worrying about it!<p>

"God only knows how much more weight you've lost since the first bloody fitting! I mean, yeah, you look great, and the men will probably be undressing you with their eyes, but you looked great before anyway and just – STOP LOSING WEIGHT! We won't have time for another fitting after this!" Ginny continued to freak out at Hermione as they Apparated to Fleur's wedding dress parlour.

Yes, Fleur owned her own wedding dress parlour. The first time Hermione walked inside of that place, she thought she was going to go mad from all the pink and blue and frills and sparkles!

But thank _Merlin_ Ginny had enough sense to not like anything too frilly or sparkly, and that goes for the bridesmaids' dresses as well. Their dresses are strapless, sapphire-blue dresses that stopped just at Hermione's knees. Ginny went with a shorter style because she thought that they'd look sexy without looking better than her own gown.

The bridal gown she chose was _gorgeous_, and Hermione had the feeling that the moment Harry saw her in it, he'd want to Apparate her home and take it _off_ of her. The gown was simple in its own beautiful way, with a strapless beaded bodice and a ball-gown style skirt that flowed out perfectly (while not being big or bulky at all). Ginny positively radiated beauty when she wore it.

"Hermione, the men are going to flip when they see you!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "And I know of a certain redheaded someone who will fall head-over-heels as well… But not that he hasn't already…" Ginny said slyly, winking at Hermione.

"Don't even start on that nonsense, Ginny. Ron doesn't fancy me!" Hermione protested, but she was unable to hide the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks; she couldn't help but think about how it would be quite lovely if he did, in fact, fancy her back.

"That doesn't mean that you don't fancy him." Ginny gave her a knowing look.

"It's really that obvious?" Hermione asked her worriedly, her cheeks going bright red.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'm your best friend. It wouldn't be normal if I didn't know these things. And besides, it's been obvious for years!"

"You're not… disgusted with me for fancying your brother?"

"No, absolutely not, Hermione! Do I think Ron is utterly repulsive most of the time? Of course! But that's a normal reaction, only because he's my brother. And besides, I'm marrying Harry, and he's practically your brother, so we're kind of even."

"True," Hermione agreed with her. "But even if it did bother you, you needn't worry anyway because he can't possibly fancy me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You two are so damn thick," she stated, and now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes as Ginny pulled her through the door of the pink – yes, _pink_, no surprise there – building.

"Fleur!" Ginny called. "Hermione lost at least another ten pounds!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ginny, I didn't lose that much!" Hermione exclaimed back at her.

"You lost enough to need another fitting!" she yelled back, throwing her hands in the air and marching toward Fleur and one of her little blonde assistants. Surprisingly, Fleur hadn't spoken much since they walked into the store, but that was probably because Ginny was still on her rant.

Ginny yanked Hermione's arm and they followed Fleur and her assistant into the back of the parlour so Hermione could be fitted in private.

As she pulled the bridesmaid dress on, the door to the back room swung open and in walked the person Hermione expected least – _Ronald Weasley_.

Hermione hastily attempted to pull the top up over her chest, trying her hardest to make sure that the dress stayed there. Ron blushed as soon as he saw her struggling. He turned around quickly and put his hands over his eyes.

"I swear, Hermione, I didn't see anything!" he blurted out. The tips of his ears turned as red as a tomato.

"Nice to see you, too!" Hermione managed to say, trying to hide how red her face had become. Fleur tried to suppress a smirk as she wrapped her tape measure around Hermione's small waist.

"It's not like you two didn't share a bloody tent for almost a year!" Ginny exclaimed at the two.

"I never saw her in less than a pair of knickers," Ron said, turning back around, his face still incredibly red.

"No bra?" Ginny teased.

"Stuff it!" Ron and Hermione scolded her angrily, and then they both blushed immediately.

Hermione remembered the incident all too well…

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Ron sat in front of the tent, silently keeping watch. The sun had begun to set, leaving a golden glow about the horizon. Inside the tent, Hermione closed <em>The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and stood up to change her clothes. She grabbed some plaid flannel bottoms and a pyjama shirt from her trunk, yanked her shirt over her head, and slid her jeans off._

_"I'll be right back, mate, I'm just getting a thicker jumper."_

_Hermione squealed nervously as she struggled to pull her clothes on – but she was too late; Ron had already entered the tent._

_Ron froze; his face turned bright red at the sight of Hermione in a pair of black knickers and a matching bra. He whipped around and covered his face. "Sorry!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to – "_

_"I know you didn't – I should have let you know I was getting dressed." Hermione could not stop herself from blushing. She wanted to sink into the ground as she finished dressing. Ron turned back around to face her, but only after Hermione assured him that she was fully dressed._

_"I wasn't trying to – I don't know, it was an accident, I'm sorry, Hermione – "_

_"Ron! I said it was okay!" Hermione cried, silencing him with a flick of her wand. "It's not like you're – you're not Cormac McLaggen or some other perverted creep! I trust you."_

_"You'd rather me see you – ahem – almost-starkers, than McLaggen?" Ron looked shocked._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron, if that's how you'd like to put it… This is embarrassing enough as it is without you discussing it further!" Hermione's face gained more colour and Ron's did too._

_"Sorry," Ron said, looking a little ashamed. "But," he said quietly, "for what it's worth, I'd rather you see me almost-starkers than Lavender Brown or anyone else."_

_Hermione wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "Er… Thanks, Ron…" She hugged him awkwardly._

_When she pulled away, he asked incredulously, "What was that?"_

_"What? Can't I hug my best friend?" Hermione looked offended. As Ron was about to apologise, she stalked out of the tent to sit with Harry._

* * *

><p>As Fleur finished tightening the light blue dress until it fit perfectly, Ron's jaw practically hits the ground.<p>

"What? Do I look hideous?" Hermione shrieked nervously.

Then Ginny screamed, "You look amazing! The men are going to be undressing you with their eyes, just like I said!" Ron glared at Ginny and growled at this prospect.

_Why would **he** of all people be growling at this prospect?_ Hermione wondered.

"You look – Blimey, Hermione, you look bloody gorgeous," Ron said breathlessly, looking utterly stunned.

_Could he **possibly** fancy me…? I really hope so. I would never admit that to Ginny, though. I don't think I'd be able to stand the smug look on her face._

"Hermione… Wow…" Ron said, running his fingers through his red hair and gaping at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before.

"Thanks," Hermione said shyly, blushing once more. Ron shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers and avoided her eyes.

_I wonder why he's being so… **awkward** all of a sudden. It's not like I didn't wear a stunning red dress to Bill and Fleur's wedding a few years ago._ Hermione remembered being puzzled at why he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her back then, too. When they danced, it was breathtaking. _I didn't know he even knew how to dance that well!_

"I think it's perfect now!" Ginny said happily. Then she leaned in closer to whisper in Hermione's ear, "And Ron certainly seems to love it as well." Instead of getting defensive at her remark, Hermione caught herself beaming and feeling her cheeks heat up again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Ginny winked at her before turning around, grabbing Ron's shoulders, and whipping him around so that his back faced Hermione; she scolded herself for staring at his arse.

"Put your clothes back on, Hermione, and then we can go meet Harry and the others for lunch," Ginny demanded, filling in the silence that had followed.

Hermione found it quite embarrassing to be completely naked except for a pair of knickers while Ron was standing there, even if he couldn't see her.

_Honestly, it's as if Ginny doesn't know what the word **privacy** means! Sure, she, Fleur, and that little blonde assistant have the decency to turn around as well, but not the decency to send Ron out of the room?_

"Oh, so that's why you're here, Ron," Hermione said absentmindedly, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable because she was clasping her bra as she acknowledged him. "Where are we going?"

"The Three Broomsticks. Luna's coming too, and so are Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, and a few others. Don't worry, you'll know everyone. We're just having a little get-together to celebrate friendship." Ginny sounded much happier than before.

_Mood swings are so frequent among future brides-to-be!_

"Am I going to be the only single one there?" Hermione asked anxiously. Pulling her shirt over her head, she added, "I'm done."

"No, I don't suppose you will be, since it's quite obvious Ron hasn't had a steady girlfriend since that Caroline girl for a few weeks. I didn't like her much, though. I'm glad she didn't stick around."

Ron glared at his sister. "She _cheated_ on me! And besides, I'm trying to find the right girl, not just another one-night-stand who is just looking for the physical stuff." Unless Hermione was going blind, it looked as if Ron's glance flickered to her briefly before scowling at Ginny again.

"How uncharacteristically deep of you, Ron!" Ginny chuckled at her brother, who still glared at her angrily.

"I _do_ have the _'emotional range of a teaspoon'_, as I do recall you saying back in fifth year, 'Mione." Ron smirked and his playful tone made Hermione smile. The use of his special nickname for her sent shivers down her spine and made her want to be closer to him.

She hoped he'd sit next to her at The Three Broomsticks. She wanted to feel him brush his arm up against hers and breathe in his uniquely masculine, Ron-like scent, a mixture of aftershave and another woodsy smell she couldn't particularly place, but it just smelled so delicious, so wonderful, so – so _Ron_.

"I think Dean and Parvati are both single, unless they've finally decided to get together already! I'm sick of this 'playing hard-to-get' nonsense. It's flat-out obnoxious!" Ginny said, giving Ron and Hermione each a knowing look. The two of them blushed and found the ceiling quite interesting at that moment.

"I can think of some other people who need to beat around the bush already…" Ginny muttered to herself, but Hermione just so happened to hear; she gave Ginny a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Well, come on then, let's get going! Everyone's waiting for us!" Ron urged them as Ginny rubbed her side in pain.

Ron led them out of the parlour, and Hermione couldn't help but watch his backside as he walked down the street to the alley they Apparated from.

"You're staring at his arse," Ginny said quietly in a sing-song voice, making Hermione desperately try to look somewhere else. "Don't bother. You know, I do the exact same thing to Harry, and I'm sure they do the same for us, too." Hermione blushed at her observation, but she was definitely right about Harry looking at her arse.

Hermione secretly found herself wishing that Ginny were right about Ron staring at her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at The Three Broomsticks, it wasn't hard to spot the table reserved for them – most of their friends were already there, drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey, laughing and talking loudly. Even though Hermione knew everyone there, she felt slightly out of place; she'd just noticed Dean and Parvati's joined hands, and now she was sure that she was the only single one there.<p>

Well, besides Ron, that is, which just makes being single even more awkward.

They were greeted with smiles and 'Hellos' as they approached the table. Harry hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her very deeply. Their kiss was met by cheers and wolf-whistles from the group.

"To the bride and groom!" Seamus bellowed, holding up his glass full of firewhiskey. "To the bride and groom!" everyone else echoed him, raising their glasses in a toast to the happy couple.

"Well, mate, looks like I don't have to plan your stag party now," Ron joked, slapping Harry on the back playfully.

"Hey, this is good enough," Harry replied back good-naturedly.

"I was joking, mate, but hey, this should be it!" Ron chuckled, then turned and winked at Hermione before downing his shot of firewhiskey. Instantly, butterflies erupted in her stomach and her knees felt weak.

Look what he does to me! I am completely and utterly in love with Ronald Weasley!

"Hey, 'Mione! Come on!" Ron called suddenly, turning around to face her again. Hermione practically lost herself in those round, blue eyes of his as she savored the attention he gave her.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Ron, and Harry and Ginny sit down after her. On Ron's other side was Luna. Across from them were Dean, Parvati, Seamus, and Lavender. Hermione recognized Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister from Ravenclaw, whose hand was joined with a blonde man's. He looked familiar – Zacharias Smith, Hermione remembered, a former Hufflepuff.

Just as Hermione began to wonder who else was missing, Neville Longbottom strolled into the pub, smiling broadly.

"Hi, everyone!" he said cheerfully, still grinning. When he spotted Luna, his eyes lit up even more, and if possible, his face went almost as dreamy as hers usually was. Everyone exchanged knowing glances. The two of them had fancied each other for ages, but it was taking them quite a while to get over themselves already and tell each other how they felt.

"So Ron, Harry tells me there's some girl you're after now, eh?" Seamus asked.

At Seamus' comment, Hermione's insides instantly began to boil, and she felt like she would be sick. Ron fancied someone else? Hermione tried not to burst into tears right there in front of everyone.

"Need the loo," she said quietly. Harry, Ginny, and Seamus nodded. Ron stared at her, and a few people exchanged knowing glances. Hermione slid her chair back and hurried to the back of the pub, pushing the door open and leaning against the sink. The tears just exploded out of her as soon as the door slammed behind her.

"I'll just need to get over him. I can't let myself get this way every time he's around. No more school-girl crushing, no more tears," Hermione said firmly to herself. She glared at the weepy girl in the mirror, with the golden-brown eyes that were still wet with tears, and the light brown hair that she had managed to tame for the past few years.

"Hermione Granger, you do not love Ronald Bilius Weasley."

_That's a lie. You love him more than you can put into words. You just can't bear the thought of him ever finding out because you know he'd think you were ridiculous._

"Well, he just doesn't have to find out, then!" Hermione decided.

There. That was that. She would bury her feelings for him as deep inside of her heart as she possibly could, for the sake of him ever discovering how she truly felt.

"If I can't _deny_ it any longer, I'll just have to _hide_ it."

And on that note, Hermione marched out of that loo with a new attitude and a new plan.


End file.
